Marshmallows
by DressagePunk
Summary: Singing marshmallows, and giggling gain her attention, but a stoned porn watching Sirius manages to keep it. Funny little OneShot.


The heavy binding released as I landed, albeit unsteadily, on the top step of number twelve Grimmald Place. I walked in the front door closing it softly, as to not wake Mrs. Black, or have to deal with my housemate's fury if I did.

Working for the ministry had definite benefits but horrible draw backs, one including having to work until two in the morning to finish legislature for the minister. I conjured a mug of steaming tea, dropped my heavy bag on a chair in the kitchen, threw my cloak and robes on the ground and hastily made my way upstairs.

I passed Ron's room, Harry's which had a tie knotted at the door. Ginny must have slept over. The next landing held an empty room,

When I finally reached my landing, well my loaned room, it used to be Regulus's. I threw the door open, set my tea on the bedside table and pulled hastily at the tie that was confining my throat.

Ever since Hogwarts I hadn't given up my love for ties but I had completely ditched the whole sweater vest thing. They were just annoyingly itchy. God didn't I sound like I was five. I started walking to my closet.

My hand grabbed the handle and o heard the weirdest noise, it was like pixies singing and a pig snorting. I brushed it off and grabbed a tank top and some soft short shorts to sleep in I took a few more sips of tea and tried to find the motivation to change, it did come.

And despite wanting to sleep more than anything in the world, the only thing that I had any focus on was the noise coming from the room above me. Singing pixies and a snorting pig. Normally everyone was asleep when I got home, especially this late.

I sauntered out of bed, walking up the last flight of stairs and came to Sirius's door. I knocked and no response came but what sounded like a little girl giggling. I mean really what was Sirius doing.

I pushed on the door, and it easily gave way to my demands without any needless spell work.

Sirius was laying on his bed, with animated marshmallows singing around him, in exactly the voice a marshmallow would have. Airy and squeaky. I smirked as Sirius finally noticed my presence.

" 'Moine, come hang out with my friendddddddssssssss." Sirius let out another girlish giggle and slapped the mattress right next to his leg.

And that was the moment were I smelt weed, like wafting around the room like a freaking hot box. I had honestly never though he smoked, I figured it was harmless and when to sit next to him. As i sat on the other side of the bed, he grabbed my hips and yanked me over until we were touching.

" 'Moine, wanta smoke?" it makes the pixies dance more, and change colourrrrrrs." he was slurring his words, and with that he handed me a blunt while grabbing a large glass of firewhisky. I grabbed the blunt before he could light the bed on fire and giggled as he dumped firewhisky down his front but didn't seem to know where it had went.

I took a hit off the blunt Sirius had handed me and watched as I continued to smoke as the marshmallows voices became even more ridiculous. Before I knew it, I was drinking firewhisky and giggling at the marshmallows in the same girlish tone as Sirius but without the interspersed pig snorts.

That's when Sirius pulled out a mirror from a drawer in the bedside table. It wasn't like the small two ways that he'd given Harry at one point, it was larger, more like lap size. He looked at it giggling again but even as close as we were I couldn't see what was on it.

My perspective showed a blank piece of glass.

"Sirius... What's that" I said with a little giggle as I had completely surrendered to the drugs affecting my brain.

"It's..." as he collapsed in a fit of laughter covering the glass.

", tellllll meeeeeee." I whined directly into his ear.

" 'Moinnnneeee, issssssh not really appproiateee." he slurred

"Please" I whispered and under a ridiculous amount of influence of pot, d and marshmallows I finished my plead by kissing his temple.

" 'Moinnneee, if I didn't know better I'd assume that was the beginning of you offering sexual favors for the information you wanted." his voice was immediately less slurred and he turned to face me, "So is that how you always managed higher grades than anyone in Hogwarts history?" he smiled

"Sirriussss, how dare you?" I playfully slapped his shoulder, but glared at him, out from under what I'm guessing were pretty heavily hooded eyes.

"It's a porn screen." he replied looking back at the glass

"A what?" I must be losing my mind, and with that he set the screen on the table, dragged him onto his lap and pulled the glass onto my lap.

I quickly pulled my hand up to cover my eyes, as the screen had revealed a thin witch wearing a pointed hat, an open cloak and her hand doing things I would so not even come close to admiring too in front of Sirius.

"Kitten, what do you see?" I pulled myself back to my original spot next to him, and smudged a couple of marshmallows in the process.

"Nothing, that thing is vile." I took a big gulp of firewhisky as the glass seemed to magically keep refilling itself, and a couple more hits just for good measure. I calmed back down, to see Sirius in a fit of giggles.

"Love, the screen shows your sexual experiences and your desires. So what'd you see kitten?" I gulped and in a moment I'd have no clue what else to do I crashed my lips into his.

I tugged on his lower lip, pulling it out, in order to get a good look at his face. He still had a stupid smile plastered across it but at that moment. He rolled back over on top of me, on all fours. He crashed back, pushing my head back to the headboard with force.

The light teasing kisses turned into a full marathon of sucking face, very much worthy of Ron and Lavender. Wrapping my hands in his hair, I pulled his forehead to mine, while pulling his hips to mine with my ankles wrapped around the back of this thighs. He completely submitted to my will.

Finally allowing my hands to untangle themselves from his glorious mass of raven black hair and move down his sides to tug at the sides of his tee shirt. I had pulled it up enough to reach the lower half of his toned abs, when he broke the kiss and yanked it off. His lips were only too eager to come back to mine not that I minded in the slightest.

I managed to snake my legs up and hook my big toes in the elastic band of his pajama pants. I started tugging them, thanking Ginny subconsciously for the yoga classes for the flexibility. The pattern seemed to repeat itself as the elastic band hit the back of his knees and I was struggling to push them down further he yanked them off quickly.

Sirius hopped off the bed for a slip second, I revealed in his glorious almost naked frame. Boxers were the only thing obstructing my view from complete perfection. He smirked, "Now how is it, I have a brilliant sexy witch in my bed, fully clothed and she's managed to nearly completely undress me."

I bounced up right next to him landing in the balls of my feet, catching myself on his shoulders as the drug influences and their counter effects were definitely wearing on my balance capabilities. "Like you said I'm just that fucking brilliant." I started to pull at my tie, but his strong hands grabbed mine ripping it off. My Oxford stood no chance as he popped all the buttons off throwing it unceremoniously on the floor.

Sirius decided that the next offender were my slacks which he loosened allowing them to fall and as I started to step out of them he knocked me in an almost Quidditch like tackle onto the bed.

I saw a marshmallow out of the corner of the eye, which the spell was wearing off, so it was kind of squeaking but it just caused me to collapse in a fit if giggles. Sirius was too busy to notice as he kissed his way down my collar bone, in between my breasts, down my stomach and as he got close to my belly button, he stopped completely. Apparently the time limit for one of us falling into a fit of giggles is less than a minute.

" 'Moine you have a belly button piercing." I looked down as if I needed to check, but he was sliding the ball in-between his thumb and forefinger.

"Yeah" I didn't explain, but waited as his lost his curiosity and started kissing me again. I opened my eyes as I felt his fingers slip into the waist band of my thong, the lace slowly slid down my thigh. He opened his eyes for a fraction of a second and smiled as he saw me starring back. His grey eyes didn't give the dark impression they generally did, but one of a completely playful nature.

His boxers were gone soon but I wasn't really sure how, not really sure whether it was me but I wouldn't deny it. His hand ran down my stomach pausing for a moment at my belly button, but I'm assuming he decided that there were more important matters to attend to so he continued down to place a hand directly onto my heat.

"oh Merlin, your so wetttttt." he moaned into my mouth, and maybe it was just the way it said it but I started giggling, and so did Sirius.

He finally pushed into my centre, and I gasped, the stretch was initially painful but soon became completely natural. I knew Sirius had a reputation as a womanizer but in that moment I couldn't give a Malfoy. He rocked slowly in and out, meeting my every movement and not once letting his lips leave mine. As he slammed into me hard, I moaned, loud. And with that I could see the drugs becoming present once again, because he started giggling, I started laughing and leaned to my right to catch his gaze but lost my grip and started to fall off the bed.

That moment I semi-panicked and my breathe hitched in my throat, as I waited for my head to crash. It didn't, with my upper body hanging off the bed, hair skimming the wooden floors; Sirius regained his focus and once again started pumping into me. His large hands were placed firmly on my hips preventing me from falling.

For a minute, this was fun but when blood started to rush to my head I whispered, "Sirius?" He leaned down placing his hands on the ground, and looked back at me, "Did I hurt you, Love?" I saw a crease of worry streak across his eyes, but with that I intertwined my wrists around his forearms and kicked towards the ceiling.

The result was exactly what I wanted. We flipped off the bed landing rather loudly on the floor, I looked at Sirius who was kind of dementedly looking up, "I didn't hurt you did I?" I whispered pulling my knees up and straddling Sirius. He smirked, "Never Love."

I started swinging my hips, first slowly but as he placed his hands on my waist I sped up. I pushed the mass of curls that were threatening to adhere to the back of my neck, onto a pile at the top of my head snapping a band around them.

At that moment Sirius sped up my movement further, and I almost lost it, I pushed my

chest into his grabbed his hair and let out a pretty freaking girly scream as my insides exploded quivering around Sirius. His dark room was instantly spotting with little white lights, and I almost laughed him put of me, when I mistook the lights for the marshmallows.

He waited until my orgasm had passed flipped us over, kissing me deeply as a second wave of pleasure rolled through my tensed muscles. He started to speed up and I felt his load spill inside me, but it didn't even come close to comparing to the heat still washing over me from the most intense orgasm I'd ever had.

We laid sprawled on the floor, a mass of limbs, a random sheet, and a couple of marshmallows. After I heard his breathing return to a semi normal rate, he pulled me up and tossed me back onto the bed. He laid next to me pulling a down comforter up and wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

His fingers drew circles until sleep started to claim him, I had thrown my leg over his, resting my head on his chest and fallen into the best sleep I'd ever had.

I woke up to a hand running threw my now loose curls, and I looked up to see Sirius smiling down at me.

"How'd you sleep Kitten?"

"Fantastic. You?" I sat up pulling the comforter up to cover my chest.

"Same." He got up threw me a huge tee shirt, that I gladly took.

"You can shower in here if you don't want to walk to your room." he gave me a slightly cheeky smile but I took his offer and walked into his bathroom.

I closed the door but it wouldn't click, I ignored it and jumped into the steaming mist.

I had just finished ringing the shampoo out of my hair when I noticed a body outside the glass shower doors, "Yes?" I pushed the door slightly open and met Sirius with a supercilious look.

"I was wondering if you wanted some company?" he leaned against the wall, completely naked and honestly I couldn't even think of refusing.

I beckoned him in and as his skin was hit by the water it turned instantly red, pushing me against the tile wall I giggled and wrapped my arms over his shoulders. He picked me up bracing me between his toned frame and the wall. His arousal was evident as it teased my inner thigh.

In the exact opposite fashion from last night, he pushed into me hard and fast. The pace only increased the louder I got and before I came I was nearly screaming. The frenzy of sex ended as he came, kissing me passionately before we helped cleanse each other. Stepping out, I threw on the tee shirt and hurried to my room without running into anyone else thank god.

I dried my hair with my wand, letting it fall; I put in a pair of yoga pants as my body was now developing subtle aches as evidence of last night and a more fitted tee shirt. I went down stairs to grab breakfast, but before I could reach the kitchen, I heard an argument in progress.

"At least keep it down, it sounded like the whole house was coming down mate." Ron whined and as I entered seeing the comment geared towards Harry

"Bloody hell, we were quiet, silencing spell and all; I don't know what you're hearing." Harry was glaring at Ron over a steaming glass of coffee, Irish coffee by the looks of the green in it.

"Seriously, I heard noise, a shit ton of giggling and like screaming Harry, and you and my sister are the only two screwing in this house." Ron slammed his hand a little to roughly and I saw Sirius look up from the Prophet and the playful twinkle spark in his eye.

"Ron, it wasn't us. Maybe Kreacher finally found someone to do." Harry chuckled at his own joke standing up and going back upstairs.

I sat down with a cup of coffee, and Ginny leaned over to the steaming coffee tapped the rim twice and said, "Thought it might get cold". I glanced down at the cup and the foam had arranged itself into words.

**I Know It Was You and Sirius.**

And with that she followed Harry smirking at Sirius and then at me. I was quickly distracted as Ron added his final comment

"She's my bloody sister, he could at least try not to fuck her brains out with me in the same house."

The same giggling suddenly exploded from the room.

AN: Please Review:) I love them:)


End file.
